


Astro Ambassadors

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kitson, Post Season 7, Post series finale, Post-Canon, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Daisy and her team have barely started their journey when they run into some aliens that Daisy rather wouldn't have met - again.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 90
Collections: AOS AU August 2020, AoS Fandom x Planet Kitson





	1. Chapter 1

Daisy checks over the inventories, ears perked in case Kora calls for her. She knows her sister is perfectly capable of handling herself and she doesn’t want her to think she thinks otherwise - or worse: doesn’t trust her still - so she didn’t argue when Kora offered to go out to fuel up, even though there was another ship already at the station. It’s just a pleasure cruiser by the looks of it. Daisy shakes her head with a slight smile; it’s strange how normal she finds it to be able to distinguish different types of alien ships.

Still, it’s a relief when the ramp lowers and Kora returns. There’s more than one set of footsteps, though.

“I made contact,”Kora says excitedly.

Daisy turns to her and the pair following her, and all she can do is gape in disbelief.

She’s seen aliens before, of course, that’s not the problem. The problem is that she had seen these specific aliens before.

“They’re on a road trip,”Kora says, happily oblivious.“Or space trip, I guess? Anyway, they have time for a chat.”

“I didn’t even know Terrans had finally managed proper interplanetary travel,”Kasius says and Daisy just about manages to keep her cool at the sound of his voice.

He looks different, somehow. Younger. She hadn’t thought about the fact that Kree don’t age the way humans do, that they were out there somewhere, that she could run into them.

“I really enjoy the poems that have made it from your homeworld to Hala,”he adds, seemingly unperturbed by her silence.

Sinara is eyeing her with something that isn’t quite suspicion.

Daniel enters before Daisy can force herself to speak, whatever he was going to say replaced by,“Oh! We have company.”

He has the same excited tone as Kora but he stops next to Daisy when her fingers brush his wrist, catching on that something is wrong.

“There’s Shakespear in space,”Kora says. She’s beaming, thrilled with this adventure, looking from the Kree to Daisy and Daniel.“That’s my sister Daisy and her boyfriend Daniel.”

“Nice to meet you,”Kasius says. He means that, she can see it in the curiosity shining in his eyes. It makes it no easier to hear. He was thrilled to meet her - the Destroyer of Worlds - back in the future, too.“I’m Prince Kasius of Hala and this is my,” he falters and blushes at the look she shoots him,“Sinara.”

Daniel’s stance barely changes but Daisy can feel the shift in him anyway, knows he recognises the names. She’s told him a lot of stuff, not all of which she’s gotten around to sharing with Kora, too.

“Your Sinara,”she says, blankly, because it’s all that will come out. Last she saw that woman, she killed her. It’s hard to reconcile with the younger version, shifting awkwardly and not looking at Kasius, like a teenager whose crush asked her to prom. Maybe they are in whatever stage of Kree life is equal to human teenage years.

“His guard,”Sinara corrects.

“Exactly,”Kasius says, a little too hurriedly.

Daisy can only stare. They’re supposed to be Earth’s ambassadors, she can hardly quake a barely-adult royal spawn for something that happened in a future that won’t even come to pass in this timeline. Ugh, that whole time travel stuff still hurts her head.

“Well,”Daniel says, so measured Kora gives him a confused look,“It was good to meet you but we don’t want to keep you from your trip.”

Kasius and Sinara exchange an irritated glance and then both turn to Kora, who shrugs her confusion and says,“Actually, Kasius is interested in our ambassador work.”

The Kree definitely could make fine allies, Daisy can’t deny that.

“And,”Kora adds,“we’re invited to tag along to their next destination to talk more. What was it called again?”

“Kitson,”Kasius says.

Daisy can’t quite suppress the chuckle that escapes her. She looks at Daniel and he nods, always along for whatever ride she takes him on.

“Sure, why not,”Daisy says.

Not even puffies can make this situation any weirder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> content warning: drinking, drug use

Jemma once made a comment about Kitson not being half as fun without the drugs; Daisy finds herself torn on that statement. She’s not here to have fun - not that that was the goal the last time either - but it’s about as glitzy and pompous as she remembers. It’s Vegas turned up to a thousand.

But then, she’s in the company of space royalty this time, so they might just be in a nicer casino this time around. Her shoes are certainly sticking to the floor a lot less.

Daniel’s doing a good job of not openly gaping at the numerous aliens sauntering about, some less humanoid than others.

Kora’s eyes are shining like she’s a kid set loose in a candy store but she sticks to Daisy’s side, trying to keep a professional demeanour.

It hits Daisy all of a sudden, how hard Kora’s been trying. She’d realised she’d turned into a more than competent agent, of course, but she didn’t fully grasp how hard she’s thrown herself into earning everyone’s trust - into earning Daisy’s trust, even though she was so eager to freely give it - until she sees her restraining herself now.

It’s obvious she wants to follow Kasius and Sinara across the room and take everything in but she doesn’t. Her shoulders are set straight and her face is almost a little too blank, like it was when she insisted on having Elena as her S.O., so Daisy wouldn’t feel like she had to go easy on her.

“Go on, mingle,”Daisy says softly.

By birth year, Kora is her big sister. By years lived and all around experience, Kora is her little sister. The way she bounces on her heels and beams at Daisy makes that all too clear.“Can I?”

“Of course,”Daisy says.“We’re ambassadors, right?”

Kora’s off like a flash and Daisy squashes down the instinctive panic of her sister dropping down on the bar stool next to Sinara’s like they might become friends.

That would be a good thing, she reminds herself. They are trying to find allies for Earth, to make friendly contacts.

She just wishes their first contacts weren’t… them.

Though it is a little hard to reconcile the Kasius she met with this version, who right away hands her sister a cocktail and chatters at her excitedly, smiles when Kora chatters right back.

Sinara sits between them and half-hides her smile behind her own glass.

“So,”Daniel says, his hand on the small of Daisy’s back, a familiar and comforting warmth.“Now what?”

She thinks about that for a moment. Maybe they ought to join the others but she needs to wrap her head around seeing the Kree first and Kora can take care of herself, if worst comes to worst. And they won’t be far either way.

“Let’s have a look around,”she suggests.

“Okay, Captain,”he says and takes her hand.“Don’t let go. It’s Antsville in here.”

“Antsville?” She snorts as she leads him further into the room.“That’s a new one.”

“This place is crowded,”Daniel corrects, an amused twinkle in his eyes.

* * *

They chat with a few people here and there, mainly just getting a feel for everything, sussing out different aliens, figuring out home planets and existing alliances. It would probably be easier to ask Kasius for information, Daisy thinks. The thought is getting less and less uncomfortable with every time they check in with Kora and the Kree.

There is no confusing this Sinara with the one Daisy fought, a few years ago and decades in the future, not when she’s trying so hard not to giggle at the flower crown Kora places on her head very earnestly, its twin already on her own head.

“I won them at poker,”Kora announces proudly.

“It’s tacky,”Kasius says, lips pursed tightly in disapproval.

Kora just shoots him a grin and pulls out another flower crown.“Does that mean you don’t want yours?”

Kasius’ disgruntled look disappears and he snatches the flower crown.“Vacations are made for being tacky.”

“I’ve never been on a vacation before,”Kora says.

Daisy doesn’t remind her she still isn’t, just makes sure the trio has some water before they order their next round of cocktails.

* * *

Daniel is almost as excited as Kora, drinking everything in with wide eyes, sniffing at the canape a passing waiter offered him. There definitely were no canapes during her last visit on Kitson.

He fishes the device Fitzsimmons built them from his pocket to check the food before eating it. Jemma wanted to make sure there would be no repeat of the puffies incident.

With the canape declared fit for human consumption, Daniel carefully nibbles it. He beams at Daisy.“I’m eating alien food.” His beam doesn’t falter as he adds,“It’s kind of gross.”

“There’s worse things alien food can be,”Daisy jokes and lets him feed her the second canape anyway. It is a little gross. Like someone just took whatever humans can safely eat without accounting for their taste buds.

“Like space drugs,”Daniel says.

Daisy nods.“I think they’re just called ‘drugs’ in space.”

“How did you know we’d get drugs?”Kora suddenly asks behind her.

Daisy spins around; she didn’t hear the others approaching over the pounding music.

Kasius looks very pleased with himself, holding out a hand to show his haul.

Puffies. Of all the things he could have found…

Kora reaches for one and before Daisy can grab her hand, Kasius has smacked it away already.“Wait. You can have half of one. All of you. They’re pretty strong.”

“Why’s there five, then?”Daisy asks.

“Because I’m having more,”Kasius says, as it should be perfectly obvious.“We know how to party on Hala, I’ve built a tolerance.”

Sinara breaks one of the puffies in half and hands it to Kora, who only hesitates for a moment before popping it in her mouth.

Daniel and Daisy exchanges a long look, before he finally shrugs with a crooked grin.“What do you say? Let’s go for it?”

“I make you leave your post one time and suddenly you’re a rebel,”Daisy teases. But they are here to socialise and there is no immediate danger this time around. Maybe she should see it as a mini-vacation of sorts, too?

She accepts one of the puffies and gives half to Daniel.“Well, when on Kitson...”

“Carry disinfectant,”Kasius concludes absently.

“That, too,”Daisy says, and eats her half of the puffy.


End file.
